Super Sonic (Classic Sonic's world)
is a transformation that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the Super State of Sonic the Hedgehog, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Appearance When transformed into Super Sonic, Sonic's blue fur turns into a gold color. In addition, his peach skin gains a slightly golden hue and his quills turn upward. His middle back quill varies in position though, either gaining an angled slant with a more pointy shape or getting upturned like his other quills. He also appears to leave several after-images when moving at a fast pace, though this is only shown in Sonic Mania. Game appearances ''Sonic Generations'' In the console/PC versions of Sonic Generations, during their battle with the Time Eater, Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic achieved their respective Super States with the Chaos Emeralds from Modern Sonic's dimension after getting words of encouragement from their friends and allies. Together, the Super Sonics defeated the Time Eater and restored order to their respective universes. .]] In the gameplay of the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, the player plays as Classic Super Sonic alongside Modern Super Sonic when battling the Time Eater. When beginning the fight, the Super Sonics start out with fifty Rings in their possession. However, the Super Sonics' Ring count decreases roughly by one each second. To compensate for this, there will be Rings throughout the boss battle for the player to pick up. If they lose all their Rings though, the Sonics will power down and lose a life. During the boss battle, Classic Super Sonic will be invulnerable to all harm and can perform both the Super Sonic Boost and the Super Sonic Spinning. The player can also switch places with Modern Super Sonic by pressing / . After beating the final boss in the console/PC version, the player earns the Super Sonic Skill. When equipped to Classic Sonic, this Skill will allow the player to transform into Classic Super Sonic in regular Stages by pressing / after collecting fifty Rings. In regular Stages, Classic Sonic possesses invulnerability, quicker acceleration and a higher jump for as long as he is transformed. However, he loses roughly two Rings per second while transformed, and once his Ring count hits zero, he will de-transform. Also, while Classic Super Sonic can pick up Pink Wisps on Planet Wisp, using their Color Power will cause him to-de-transform. If (normal) Sonic, has fifty or more Rings, but has a Wisp, the Color Power will be activated first. In this game, all of Classic Super Sonic's attacks have a golden aura. .]] In the Nintendo 3DS version of ''Sonic Generations, the Sonics achieved their Super States with the Chaos Emeralds from Modern Sonic's dimension to defeat the Time Eater after Modern Tails and Classic Tails put themselves in harms way to help the Sonics. Joining forces, the Super Sonics destroyed the Time Eater, thus undoing the damage it had done to their universes. In the gameplay of the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations, the player can only play as Classic Super Sonic during the boss battle with the Time Eater, which gets unlocked once all the game's stages are cleared and all seven Chaos Emeralds are obtained. The Super Sonics begin this boss fight with fifty Rings and will lose one Ring from their Ring count per second during the fight; like before, losing all Rings during this battle will cost the player a life. Luckily, there will be Rings throughout the boss battle to sustain the Super Sonics with. Also, during the battle, Classic Super Sonic will be invulnerable to all harm and automatically draw in Rings. ''Sonic Mania'' In the Mania Mode of Sonic Mania, and its expansion Sonic Mania Plus, Sonic became Super Sonic with his world's Chaos Emeralds in Egg Reverie Zone in order to stop both Dr. Eggman (armed with the Klepto Mobile) and the Phantom King when the two villains fought over the Phantom Ruby. Eventually, Super Sonic defeated both his foes. Upon dealing the final blow to the one holding the Phantom Ruby however, the Chaos Emeralds left Sonic, causing him to power down. Later, in the Encore Mode of Sonic Mania Plus, Sonic and his comrades assumed their respective Super States in Titanic Monarch Zone with the recollected Classic Emeralds in order to escape a space-time rift created by the Phantom Ruby. While escaping, they knocked Eggman into the rift. In these games, Sonic can become Super Sonic after the player collects all seven Chaos Emeralds. To transform into Super Sonic during an Act, the player must press / / in midair while holding at least fifty Rings (prior to Sonic Mania version 1.03, the player had to press the jump button in midair while not equipped with the Flame Shield, Lightning Shield or Water Shield). After transforming however, the player's Ring count will begin decreasing by one every second; if the Ring count hits zero, Sonic will revert back to normal. In gameplay, Super Sonic possesses invincibility, increased speed, and an enhanced jump for as long as the transformation lasts. .]] When the player reaches the Egg Reverie Zone as Sonic, Sonic will automatically turn into Super Sonic for the battle against the Phantom King and Klepto Mobile. In this Zone, Super Sonic starts out with fifty Rings. More Rings can obtained throughout the boss battle to compensate for the player's decreasing Ring count. Should Sonic de-transform here however, the player will lose a life. Also worth noting is that Super Sonic will lose ten Rings whenever he is hit by the Phantom King's attacks. In the Egg Reverie Zone though, Super Sonic gains additional abilities: by pressing the jump button during a Spin Jump, Super Sonic is able to take flight until he touches the ground. Also, by pressing the jump button while in flight, Super Sonic will burst forward with instantaneous speed while the screen flashes, consuming five Rings in the process. ''Sonic Forces'' .]] In ''Sonic Forces, Classic Sonic can transform into Super Sonic in regular Stages. This feature can be unlocked in the game via a future patch and through a DLC that was made available on 22 December 2017. The DLC was stated to be free until 23 January 2018, after which it was meant to be payable. However, it was later announced the DLC would remain free starting from 24 January 2018. In gameplay, the player has to enable Super Sonic on the stage information screen in order to play as him. For then to transform into Super Sonic during a Stage, the player needs to collect fifty Rings; once the player gets the fiftieth Ring, Classic Sonic will automatically transform. After transforming however, the player's Ring count will decrease by roughly one every second; if the Ring count hits zero, Sonic will revert back to normal. Much like in Sonic Generations, Classic Sonic, as Super Sonic, possesses enhanced speed, higher jumping skills and Invincibility. In addition to this, Super Sonic possesses a magnetic effect on Rings and Silver Moon Rings when rolling. Super Sonic also cannot be used during boss battles or to participate in rankings. Powers and abilities Super Sonic is an extremely powerful entity in the Sonic series, being about just as powerful as his mainstream counterpart. Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Super Sonic accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Each Emerald can float on its own power, but anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power."Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Sonic the Hedgehog: I've heard that he who collects 7 "Chaos Emeralds" will be granted unlimited energy." As Super Sonic, Sonic's innate abilities far surpasses his normal ones. His strength has been increased to such levels that he can plow through debris at the size of hills. His trademark super speed has been enhanced dramatically too, allow him to keep up with even his mainstream counterpart, whose speed is said to approach the speed of light.Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (PlayStation 3) United States instruction manual, pg. 4.Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014). In-game description of the "Super Sonic" trophy: "The Chaos Emeralds are said to hold enough power to control the whole world. It's that power that turns Sonic into Super Sonic. He turns a glorious golden color and can fly at nearly the speed of light. In his Final Smash, this high-speed flight damages anyone who gets in its way and can even launch them!" He also has improved reflexes and agility to match his improved movements and can jump higher as well. Like the traditional Super State, Sonic gains new abilities in this form too, including high-speed run-flight and virtual invulnerability to harm. Capable of manipulating chaos energy in his Super State, Super Sonic is able to freely perform different Chaos Powers. Not only can he charge himself with chaos energy in order to deliver powerful strikes, but he can also cloak himself in a fiery aura and then launch himself forward with increased speed and enormous force in order to ram opponents. He can even combine his Chaos Powers with similar techniques to amplify their size and power; as an example, he can combine his Super Sonic Boost with another Super Sonic Boost user's in order to deliver stronger impacts. Like in his natural state, Super Sonic can utilize the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. Due to Sonic being in a Super State, this technique's power is greatly amplified as a result. With it, Super Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Highly adept in its usage, Super Sonic can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump and Drop Dash. Weakness Super Sonic can only stay transformed for a short time without sustainment from Ring Energy, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy. Extensive usage will also put him at risk of disappearing entirely.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow! Continuous use of your super form will cause you to disappear! Get back to the Colony!" See also *Super Sonic (disambiguation) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2017